criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Eskil Ryndarien
. | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = EskilRyndarien | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = false | C8App = true | Name = Eskil RyndarienSome of the information on this page was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Realmseer Eskil Ryndarien". | AKA = Realmseer | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Alignment = | Languages = | Age = 70s | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Greystone Tower, Westruun | Family = | Connections = Arcana Pansophical (former member)Eskil's former membership in the Arcana Pansophical was presented in Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, " ". | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = ≥ 13Eskil can use 7th-level spells, meaning he is at least level 13. | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Eskil Ryndarien, also known as the Realmseer, is one of the most powerful arcane practitioners in Tal'Dorei. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Eskil is an older man with round spectacles and a fringe of white hair around his balding top. Personality Eskil is grumpy, self-important, and unpersonable. Vex once called him a "crotchety old fuck." He usually does as he's asked in the end, but complains often and considers most tasks beneath him. Biography Background Eskil once worked within the circle of mages known as the Arcana Pansophical, but he left for unknown reasons. Until the Chroma Conclave attacked, Eskil lived in Westruun atop his ominous Greystone Tower. Vox Machina was hired by Drez Vina to infiltrate this tower and steal one of his artifacts, but, upon meeting Eskil, they decided to abandon their mission and instead seek his aid in restoring Grog Strongjaw from his necromantic infection. Eskil agreed, and upon the party's return with the necessary materials, he extracted the proto-phylactery from within Grog's torso. The blue crystal cell that was delivered to the Winter's Crest Festival (which subsequently detonated and froze the town) was supposedly gifted under Eskil's name. When Westruun recovered from its frozen state, Eskil was arrested and put on trial for his alleged connection with the attack. Vox Machina came to his aid, however, and proved his innocence. In return, Eskil aided the party in scrying the source of the crystal cell... which pointed to the Clasp from within Emon. Eskil then gifted the party with an artifact and sent them on their way. After the Chroma Conclave attacked Tal'Dorei, Vox Machina encountered Eskil again, this time in Whitestone. The Realmseer was researching the Ziggurat beneath Castle Whitestone, attempting to determine what the Briarwoods had created with their ritual. When Vox Machina returned to Westruun, it was unclear whether Eskil's Greystone Tower survived. At the request of Shaun Gilmore, Eskil teleported Vex'ahlia to Kymal so that she could search for Scanlan's daughter, Kaylie. In Kymal, Eskil misinterpreted a comment from Vex as an attempt at flirtation, and firmly stated his disinterest. He rented pointedly separate rooms at an inn for himself and Vex. The next day, he teleported her back to Whitestone, where Vex teased him by implying they had spent a wild night together. |align = right|width = 50%}} Vex retrieved Eskil from the ziggurat beneath Whitestone for fear that cultists might be coming through it. The next morning, Keyleth sought council with him concerning the Shadowfell. Eskil shared as much as he knew about the place. He also examined one of the necklaces that had been taken from a Remnant cultist. At Keyleth's request, but not without some persuasion, Eskil sent a message to her father, Korren, that she would be away in the Shadowfell for some time. Keyleth then left him to his breakfast. Character Information Abilities Spells 3rd-level * Sending 7th-level * Teleport Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Eskil Ryndarien was inspired by Matthew Mercer's EverQuest character, whose surname was "Ryndarien".https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/897985081008164864 References Art: Category:Allies Category:Arcana Pansophical Category:Westruun